Madara, Pein, and Itachi's New Pet
by Skittles Pie
Summary: What will happen to Naruto when he's taken by three men, will he be their new sex toy or their new lover? If so, which one will he choose, or will he have to choose at all? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto…

Naruto was wearing a black shirt that showed his muscles, jeans that fit perfectly, his forehead protector had been lost in the mass of fans, and black ninja sandals. He had tried to get away from his fan club in the October wind.

Naruto felt someone behind him, he turned immediately. He felt two Sharingan eyes bore into his cerulean ones; he knew it could be one of three. He sensed crows and scented a summer storm, Itachi. He thanked god it wasn't Madara, unfortunately two figures stepped out of the darkness. Tobi and Pein, he felt his body immobilize. Stupid Sharingan, "Crap." he cursed.

"Ohhhh, Good job, Itachi-San! You've immobilized the Kyuubi!" Tobi said, he picked up Naruto, "Tobi's a good boy, right?"

"Oh no, Tobi's a very bad boy." Naruto muttered.

"Nooo! Pain-San, Itachi-San is this true?" He cried dramatically.

He used very dizzying movements while moving Naruto with him, "WOAH! Stop-" Tobi clasped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Kyuubi-San! Be quiet, or do you want the whole village to know we're kidnapping you?"

"YES!" Naruto shouted through Tobi's hand. Tobi bonked Naruto on his head, "What did I just say, Deidara-Senpai was right! You don't listen."

Naruto growled at his name, they walked until they came to a clearing. Naruto was insulting and threatening them, using every curse and threat known to man and more. Naruto noticed Tobi's chakra figure for the first time, it felt old and evil… Madara! "No wonder your chakra feels so old and dusty! You're Madara!"

Madara threw Naruto into a tree, "I've had it, old and DUSTY! Oh, I'll show you old and dusty!"

Itachi started a fire, and Pein watched taking in every detail. "Madara, why don't I just make him quiet and use _that_ jutsu, you know he's gotta be conscious for it." Itachi suggested.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear a damn peep out of him till morning." He growled.

Naruto knew what was coming and shut his eyes; Itachi was going to use his Sharingan on him. "Naruto-Kun, open your eyes... Or do I have to make you open those pretty blue seas?" Naruto felt Itachi's warm and strangely sweet breath on his face, he inwardly moaned and shuddered. But he kept his eyes closed.

Pein took a hold of Naruto and licked his cheek, "Yummy, you taste delicious. And those lips, I bet they're very soft, I want to find out." He whispered in Naruto's ear, Naruto's expression showed that if his eyes were open they'd be as big as dinner plates. He punched Naruto in the gut, Naruto's cerulean orbs opened wide.

Itachi dragged him into a world of black and red, and he fell into unconsciousness in Pain's arms.

"He's really fit, I can feel his muscles. Plus those cerulean eyes put the sky and sapphires to shame. His hairs like a golden waterfall, and he tastes delicious! No wonder there are so many girls after him, I've heard that there were some boys too. But, the girls are after him because they're yaoi lovers, so the boys are practically after his god-like body." Pein said thinking of all the things he could do to Naruto.

"Pein, save it for later, you're squealing like a fan girl! Even though it's true, he's still annoying! I swear-" Madara started.

"Yeah, but the reason why a lot of people are after him is because of his life-changing personality." Pain pointed out.

"Whatever, it's time to get moving again." Madara grumbled.

"Fuck toy, fuck toy, I've got a new fuck toy!" Pein grinned.

"Shut the fuck up!"


	2. Up for ADOPTION!

Up for Adoption!

I am sincerely sorry to all of my followers for this story, but I don't have the heart to pick a lover for Naru-chan, so I've decided to put this up for adoption. I've been trying to decide for a very long time, but couldn't… So if anyone would like to adopt this story, please PM me by _**August 5**__**th**__**, 2012**_ (yes, we will be alive all of you the-world-will-end-in-2012), if no one gets to me (which will be such a shame because I think there's a good base for a good story, or two/three-shot) then I'll delete it on _**August 6**__**th**__**, 2012**_. When you ask to adopt I'll check out your credibility, don't worry, it's not painful ;) and then I'll give you the rights and whatnot.

Serena-loves-Angst


End file.
